God is Always There
by DrenaDragon
Summary: No-Good Tsuna has a life filled with problems and failures, will God ever save him? AU
1. Chapter 1

**11/6/11 EDITED: Beta'd by mangaromance. **

**Reina: I was furious at one of the reviewers because it made me upset. Thank you_ 'Tanabata'_ for getting me angry! BTW Dragon IS in elementary school you idiot! Don't give your personal opinion in a constructive ****criticism...keep it professional not personal you nitwit! **

A/N: So this was a idea me and my sisters thought of, my oldest sister was the one who gave the idea although it wasn't originally for KHR but when she told me the idea I immediately thought Tsuna, my second oldest sister mangaromance wrote the second paragraph and I wrote the rest. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Wait for the lord, be strong and take heart and wait for the lord" Psalm 27:14_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

.

.

Every night a brunet named Tsunayoshi would pray to God. He would ask for things such as being better in sports, getting taller and/or to improve in school. Though it seemed to Tsuna he never got what he wanted because of that he always thought God hated him. Every day it would be the same routine his classmates calling him 'No-Good Tsuna', him getting the worst grades in class, always getting hurt in gym, getting bitten to death by Hibari or the worst not gaining a single friend in life.

Tsuna looked out the window of his classroom. It was lunch and not long before he got his own lunch stolen off him by his classmates, not like anyone bothered to help him nor did he bother to stop them. He sighed, hungry and sad. He wanted to be alone away from everything. He noticed the appealing emptiness of the school roof opposite from him. His eyes sparked with small hope of peace as he stood up and walked out of class no one looking back or noticing his disappearance.

As he walk through the school hall there was no one around he took his time and thought about his day with all the misery.

...

I would love to forget the days of my life; it gets more and more miserable. Here is my story of my horrible day which caused me to give up. It was a normal day for me at least I thought but who would have known I would actually give up today. I'm not like other 15 year old teenage boys I have no friends unless you count my mom. No one likes me except yet again my mom. Everyone bullies me, no one ever helped me. I always asked God for so many things but I never asked for a friend. Now that you know a little about my everyday life let us begin with today's problems.

I was running to school knowing that I was going to be late. Although I was on time just minutes away before the bell rang, I still got bitten to death by Hibari. The thing is that happens to everyone though. When I got to class it was math. I didn't want the teacher to pick me to answer the question. I knew I was going to fail and everyone would call me by my horrible nickname No-Good Tsuna.

Then it happened. The teacher picked me and asked "Tsuna, what is 12x6?"

Okay…let me tell you this first! Do not laugh with the answer I give, okay?

"Um...69?"

Everyone around me started to laugh.

"No Tsuna, the correct answer is 72. **(1)**" The teacher said.

I heard people whispering saying stuff like "No-Good Tsuna always fails."

Then I had gym and the teacher said to play doge ball but the rest of the class said they wanted to play fireball **(2).** Which is horrible because everyone always tries to hit me even though they could hit others instead they all aim at me.

"Why do you want to play fireball?" the teacher asked.

"We want to play because it's way more fun!" the horrible class of mine said. I knew that people are already planning at targeting me.

"Fine you can play the game." The teacher said.

'Why are you on their side' I thought.

Then the game began no one tried to get me out yet since the teacher was there. If they did it would seem weird but everyone knew the teacher was going to be called to the office soon enough.

About 15 minutes in the game the teacher was called to the office. He told us "Play safe and make sure no one get hurt." Yeah as if they were going to listen to that.

As he left I knew it was time to run. I waited for a minute and a ball almost hit me. I knew what I had to do; run! Eventually they got me covered in bruises. I fell to my knees and sank to the ground a couple of more balls hit me before the teacher came back.

"What happened to Tsunayoshi?" the teacher asked as he walked in with a worried expression.

"Oh... he just tripped and fell." Some of my classmates said. Soon I was sent to the nurse's office I was there until lunch. This leaves us where I am now.

...

He walked to the stairs that lead to the roof. Once he reached the roof he walked to a place to sit and as he fell into the spot. He closed his eyes and sighed aloud. "God, I want a friend to talk to me, hold my hand and help me." Then it felt as though God was answering him when he felt someone hold his hand when nothing was there. Then many memories flash beyond his eyes.

...

As I watch the flashbacks I began to notice that some of my prayers were actually being answered. These flashbacks were all from the last couple of weeks. Like for example, one certain flashback was from the gym class today which showed that I got a lot faster at running. Another was me getting better in my studies such as when I was pretty close to the answer for math; 69 is like 4 numbers under 72 right. An older memory was of this person in my class that came up to me and actually tried to talk to me. I can't believe I never noticed that God was helping me with something I never asked for. I never noticed someone wanted to talked to me on their own free will. Lately people haven't been calling me No-Good Tsuna as much as before. They used to always call me that for everything but now they call me that only when I mess up.

When I opened my eyes I saw something. It was an orange flame floating in midair. It was weird, so I sort of ignored it.

When I turned my head to the side I saw a man standing beside me. He looked as young almost in his late twenties, he had blond hair and orange eyes. He looked kind of like me which was even weirder. He had an orange flame on his head and wore a pin striped suit. He had a smile on his face, smiling brightly at me. Suddenly he spoke "Tsunayoshi, it's nice to meet you. I am Giotto, your great-great-great-grandfather."

Wait? Did he just say great-great-great-grandfather that means… "You're a ghost!" I was completely shocked. What was going on?

"No, I am more like a spirit. I am here to support you and help you make friends. I will always be with you, just like God." Giotto said.

"Wait…why did you come now of all times, why now?" I asked him.

He smiled and said "Well you never called for me until now Tsunayoshi."

I looked at him oddly. What does he mean I never called for him until now? How was I supposed to know that I was supposed to call him before? "Um… what do you mean?"

Still smiling, he said "Well, God has told me to look after you and only show myself when you call me. The words you said just now, 'Hold my hand and help me', will call me to your assistance. You see before you never said that until today which also that meant you gave up."

I just look at him. I kind of get what he is trying to say yet at the same time I don't. Is there a special meaning in the words 'hold my hand and help me'? I don't understand. "It seems I have to go Tsunayoshi but don't worry I will see you again sometime soon."Giotto my great-great-great grandfather said as he disappeared the same time as the flame did.

Surprisingly, he gave me a little confidence. Days later I made friends, I got better grades and was better in sports. I guest all I had to do was believe not only in God but myself.

.

.

.

_To be continued_

**(1)- I didn't even notice when I picked a random multiplication question that the answer was 72 as in HDWM Tsuna, my sister didn't even notice. But I purposely put 69 in there yay Mukuro!**

**(2)- Fireball is like doge ball except there are no teams everyone is against each other and if you get hit by the ball you sit down on the ground then try to hit another person to get up or if the person that hits you is down you would be up the game will continue as long as the teacher wants. You also have to hit the person under the waist and there is usually a 5 second rule but it depends on the teacher. Hope that explains what it is (this is a real game)**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and please R&R! Thanks for reading! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Lovely Readers,

I am DragonAquarius! You may be wondering: 'Where's the chapter? I was waiting for years and no chapter? What's up with the false hope?' Well, don't worry I have good news! I actually rewrote God is Always There! I will be uploading it in possibly the next week or so as the chapter itself is finished! I just need to edit the chapter slightly and DONE! So don't fright the update you all been waiting for is coming!

I almost forgot... **I am actually not going to be replacing the first chapter (or prologue) of this God is Always There** as I really did enjoy rereading it. The only reason I rewrote it was because I needed to get back my creativity and unfortunately the previous chapter didn't give me that as I originally planned to have this as a one shot. So, you probably want me to get to the point, eh? Well, **I am going to upload the NEW God is Always There as a separate story** altogether. This time you will be getting chapters in less than a year.

Sincerely,

DragonAquairus


End file.
